There is known from WO97/30742 a medicament injection apparatus in which a button is operated to inject a set dose of medicament through a needle unit. A switch is operated to cause a stopwatch to be set and started when the switch is operated. The medicament injection apparatus further includes a display. A number of seconds are counted and displayed from the moment an injection stroke is completed to allow a user to ensure that the needle remains inserted some seconds after the end of the injection. This is desirable since if the needle is withdrawn before the injected medicament has properly dispersed locally from the injection site within a patient, the injected medicament may escape through the needle wound and not be dispersed into the patient.
Unfortunately, particularly where a patient uses a medicament injection apparatus to self-administer medicament, it is common for the user to become impatient and withdraw the needle when the user feels a suitable period has elapsed. It is often the case that the suitable period is less than the required period for dispersal of the medicament resulting in the problem identified above.
It is an advantage of one aspect of the disclosure that this problem is substantially alleviated, or at least reduced.